1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill arranger for discriminating bills and sorting them based on the discrimination.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 11-64109, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bill arranger for discriminating bills and sorting them based on the results of the discrimination is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 7-21437.
The bill arranger comprises a loader, a conveyer, a discriminating device, a plurality of stackers, and a wrapping device.
The loader loads a number of stacked bills, and sends the bills one by one into the bill arranger.
The discriminating device discriminates the bills sent from the loader into the bill arranger with regard to the denominations of the bills.
The conveyer conveys the bills, which the loader sent into the bill arranger, to one of the stackers and the wrapping device, based on the results of the discrimination by the discriminating device.
The stackers stack the bills conveyed from the loader by the conveyer. The stackers are exposed to the outside to allow an operator to remove the bills stacked therein.
The wrapping device stacks a predetermined amount of bills transferred from the loader through the conveyer, and wraps a tape around the stacked bills.
The bill arranger exposes the stackers to the outside so that the bills supplied to the stackers may be removed. This leads to the following problems.
The above-described bill arranger can sort the bills into the stackers for various purposes. However, if the operator inadvertently extracts some of the bills from the stackers during the sorting of bills, the operator will lose track of the sorting of the extracted bills. Further, after the completion of the process, the number of bills counted by the bill arranger may be inconsistent with the actual number of bills.